The University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences, College of Medicine Clinical Research Center (CRC) which is in its 16th year of operation, is requesting support for an additional five-year grant for the period beginning December 1, 1981 thru November 30, 1986 for 8 inpatient beds, 2 outpatient beds, and a supporting Core Laboratory facility. In the present application more than thirty qualified investigators have submitted thirty-one projects in varied fields of medicine which have been approved by both the Institutional Review Board and the Scientific Advisory Committee. The CRC at the University of Tennessee is a model unit which provides investigators in various fields the opportunity for meticulous observation of physiological and biochemical phenomena in normal volunteers and patients under controlled experimental conditions. To this end, the Center provides investigators with an ideal environment to study the pathogenesis of various diseases, to pursue promising new therapeutic approaches to disease and to establish the feasibility of innovative diagnostic techniques. Of added importance is the teaching mission of the CRC where advanced medical education in various subspecialties of medical as well as allied health disciplines is available. Every year a substantial number of students and house officers are exposed, many for the first time, to carefully designed scientific studies using human subjects.